


Sono egao mamoru

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Anda ya, Yuuyan! Lo sabes qué por él nunca fuiste sólo un amigo.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Sono egao mamoru

**Sono egao mamoru**

**(Proteger esa sonrisa)**

_Tokei no hari tometa futari wa_

_-_

_Las manecillas del reloj se pararon para nosotros_

[Time, Hey! Say! JUMP]

Yuya estaba tenso.

Le pasaba a menudo últimamente de sentirse nervioso, sin ninguna motivación aparente.

O, al menos, le gustaba pensarlo.

Acababa de despertarse, y esa sensación tan temprano en la mañana no era un buen presagio.

Se dio vueltas en la cama, al mirar a Hikaru a su lado, todavía profundamente dormido, la boca abierta y la respiración pesada.

Sonrió.

Mirar a su novio dormir a su lado le tranquilizaba, de alguna manera. No le hacía sentir completamente bien, pero hacía pasar esa sensación en segundo plano, como si hubiera algo mejor, más importante, en que pensar.

Como si tuviera éxito de olvidar que, aunque indirectamente, Hikaru era una parte del problema.

No estaban juntos hace mucho tiempo; había pasado un poco más que dos meses, y los dos de ellos habían tenido éxito de ser bastante discretos de dejar que sólo las personas más íntimas supieran de ellos.

Yuya era orgulloso de sí, porque su primero instinto en una situación normal habría sido de clamarlo al cielo; era el tipo de persona a quien le gustaba compartir las cosas agradables que le pasaban, y por su suerte Hikaru había sido bastante racional de hacerle notar cuanto arriesgaban si por desgracia se hubiera sabido de su relación.

Lo sabía Kei, lo sabía Dai-chan y lo sabía Yabu. Nadie más.

Había sido por culpa del último que Takaki había empezado a tener esa sensación de incómodo, de nerviosismo, de... ansiedad.

La semana pasada había salido a comer con Kota, y el mayor había empezado un discurso que a él no le había gustado para nada.

_“¿Aún no lo dijiste a Chinen?”_

Yuya recordaba de haber levantado una ceja, confundido por la pregunta.

Chinen y él eran amigos, claro. Salían a menudo juntos, y a él le parecía que su relación fuera aún más profunda ahora que Yuri ya no era tan pequeño, que ya no le veía como a un niño de quien cuidarse.

Sin embargo, no había entendido la aprensión de Yabu, pronto no.

Había preguntado, y la respuesta no le había gustado.

Para nada.

_“¡Anda ya, Yuuyan! Lo sabes qué por él nunca fuiste sólo un amigo.”_

Había sido difícil creerlo.

Incluso ahora no estaba seguro.

Había protestado con Yabu, a decirle que era un visionario y que Chinen él no veía nada más que un amigo, alguien con quien pasar su tiempo, pero el mayor se había quedado inflexible, tanto de hacerle dudar.

Hace una semana lo pensaba, pero no había llegado a nada.

Había vuelto a recorrer con la mente cada momento que Chinen y él habían pasado juntos, pero no tenía indicios.

Sí, no se podía negar que el menor fuera particularmente apegado a él. Le buscaba a menudo cuando no se veían por el trabajo, y cuando estaban con todos los demás siempre iba de él, a la búsqueda del contacto físico que parecía hacerle falta; sin embargo, Yuya siempre había culpado su actitud a una necesidad de afecto, por parte de cualquiera, no por…

No. Rechazaba de tener la idea que Yuri pudiera estar enamorado de él.

Se sentó y suspiró, luego se giró hacia Hikaru al oírle agitarse, señal que iba a despertarse pronto.

Iba hablar con él.

Él le habría dicho que Yabu veía cosas que no existían, que no eran racionales.

Y luego, para comprobarlo, iba a hablar con Chinen también.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tener razón.

*

“¡Claro que siente algo por ti!” Hikaru levantó los ojos del tamagoyaki que estaba a contemplar, en aire divertido.

Yuya, en cambio, no había tocado su comida. Tenía una rara sensación en la boca del estómago, y se limitaba a mirar el desayuno sin decidirse a comerlo.

Le había pedido a Hikaru confirmación de lo que le había dicho Kota, y su respuesta no le ayudó a sentirse mejor.

“¿Qué quieres decir, Hikka? No es posible que sienta algo por mí, es... ¡es pequeño!” le dijo, sin mascarar su indignación.

El menor suspiró, al apoyar los palillos al lado del lato y al concentrarse únicamente en su novio.

“ _No_ es pequeño, Yuuyan. Tiene diez y ocho años, y tú veinte y uno. No os pasáis mucho, ¿no crees?” le hizo notar, en expresión elocuente.

Takaki se agitó en la silla, en pánico.

“Le... le conozco hace cuanto tenía once años. Para mí él _es_ pequeño. Siempre le he visto como a un hermano menor, no puedo creer que...” se interrumpió, incapaz de regularizar la respiración.

Hikaru suspiró otra vez, más teatralmente, y se levantó de la silla para ir a meterse frente a él.

Le puso una mano en la cara, mirándole a los ojos.

“Yuya, no me digas que no sabes cómo es Chinen. Lo sabes qué sus padres nunca están en casa, que siempre fue a solas y que tiende a acercarse a los más viejos que él. Tú siempre fuiste a su lado, siempre le permitiste todo, pues no entiendo porque te parezca tan raro que en el tiempo pueda haber desarrollado para ti algo más que la amistad.” le explicó, en tono firme.

Takaki se pasó la lengua en los labios, al sentirlos de repente secos.

No tenía sentido.

Le habría gustado seguir no creyéndolo, pero las palabras de Yabu antes y de Hikaru ahora le estaban lentamente convenciendo del hecho que había sido él a ser ciego.

“Pues, ¿tengo que decírselo?” murmuró al final, en expresión seria.

“¿De nosotros?” preguntó Yaotome, y el mayor asintió. “Es tu decisión si decírselo o no, tienes que hacer lo que consideras mejor.” dijo, y sonrió al ver a su novio fruncir el entrecejo. Le abrazó y le apoyó la cabeza contra un hombro. “No te preocupes, soy seguro que todo va a estar bien. Chinen no es tonto.” trató de tranquilizarle, mientras Yuya devolvía el abrazo, el agarre de sus brazos mucho fuerte en la espalda del menor.

No le gustaba esa situación.

Siempre había tratado de hacer feliz a Chinen, en cualquier coyuntura, también cuando lo que pedía estaba absurdo.

Siempre había tratado de protegerle, aunque Yuri dijera siempre que no le hacía falta ayuda, porque le conocía bien, conocía su orgullo, y se limitaba a hacer lo que debía sin hablar directamente con él.

La idea de tener que hablar cara a cara, de tener que decirle de su relación con Hikaru... la idea de deber ser él, por una vez, a hacerle daño, no le hacía sentir para nada bien.

Soltó el abrazo con Hikaru, se levantó de la mesa y guardó su desayuno en la encimera de la cocina.

Si antes no tenía ganas de comer, ahora su hambre había completamente desaparecido.

*

Al llegar al trabajo por filmar el Yan Yan Jump, casi no había tenido éxito de mirar a Chinen a los ojos. 

Había saludado al entrar, luego había ignorado todo el mundo y se había retirado en una esquina, absorto en sus pensamientos, en espera que el rodaje empezara.

De vez en cuando echaba vistazos de reojo al menor.

Yuya quería a Hikaru, no había dudas sobre eso. Su juntarse había parecido el curso natural de las cosas, una consecuencia normal por los años de una amistad que nunca había sido enteramente amistad.

Pero aunque no hubiera estado él no habría cambiado nada, porque al mirarle se daba más y más cuenta que nunca habría tenido éxito de ver a Yuri como... ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en la palabra ‘hombre’, porque chocaba con los rasgos todavía infantiles de Yuri, con su cuerpo delgado, con el aire de frescura de su presencia.

En ese momento el menor levantó los ojos, que encontraron los suyos. Takaki tuvo un escalofrío al verle sonreírle y acercarse.

“Hola, Yuuyan.” le dijo, con la usual mirada que fingía maravillosamente buen humor, la que él había aprendido a conocer durante los años.

“Hola, Chii-chan.” respondió, al bajar los ojos y al tratar de pensar rápidamente en una excusa para no estar obligado a hablar con él.

No era el momento, no estaba listo, y no estaba seguro de poderse quedar cerca, de poderle hablar, sin revelar que pasaba algo malo.

Como había dicho Hikaru esa mañana, Chinen no era tonto.

Al final respiró hondo, y levantó de vuelta la mirada.

El menor lo miraba en aire confundido, en espera que dijera algo.

“¿Estás ocupado hoy, después del rodaje?” le preguntó al final, en baja voz.

Yuri se volvió defensivo.

Lo vio claramente en sus ojos, lo vio en su sutil retroceder y en la manera como su sonrisa se fue. Había algo en su tono que le había asustado, de alguna manera, que le había hecho entender que detrás de su pregunta había algo que no iba a gustarle.

“No, nada en particular.” respondió, difidente.

Yuya asintió, antes de levantarse.

“¿Quieres salir juntos, luego?” preguntó, insinuando que tenía algo de qué hablarle.

El menor no respondió pronto. Le miró, al fruncir el entrecejo, como si tratara de leer sus intenciones, pero al final asintió, no sin reticencia.

“Vale.” dijo, y hesitó. “¿Pasa algo malo, Yuya?” añadió luego, probablemente con la intención de llegar listo a esa tarde.

Pero Takaki sacudió la cabeza, porque no era ni tiempo ni lugar de hablar.

“Vamos hablar más tarde, ¿vale?” le dijo, y luego hizo una sonrisa tardada y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, antes de alcanzar a los demás.

No se giró a mirar, pero estaba seguro que Chinen siguiera estando allí, preguntándose qué demonio estuviera pasando.

Le conocía bastante bien de saber qué _odiaba_ no tener el control de la situación.

Casi cuanto él odiaba tenerlo.

*

Estaban sentados a esa mesa hace la que a Yuya le parecía una eternidad.

Le echaba vistazos esporádicos a Chinen, y encontraba al menor siempre con la misma expresión en la cara.

Le miraba, atento, sin parpadear, en aire severo.

Lo más le miraba, lo más sentía la necesidad de escaparse.

De fingir que no hubiera pasado nada, de fingir de no haber oído las palabras de Yabu e Hikaru.

Quedarse allí con él, al mantener lejos de su mente la idea que Yuri le viera como a un hombre, y no como a un amigo.

Era algo que dolía, quizás cuanto dolía al menor.

Dentro de sí seguía guardando la esperanza que no fuera real, que Chinen iba a acoger la noticia con una sonrisa, a decirle que estaba feliz por él, borrando de su mente la idea que pudiera realmente sentir algo por él.

Era una esperanza débil, ni siquiera bastante fuerte de quererse convencer.

“¿Tienes algo de decirme, Yuya?” preguntó de repente el menor, el tono que reflejaba la frialdad de su cara.

Takaki no pudo evitar de notar como desde que le había pedido de verse, desde que había intuido que pasaba algo malo, había abandonado el consueto ‘Yuuyan’.

Eso tampoco le gustó.

Respiró hondo, consciente que el momento había llegado.

Tenía que decírselo, ahora, porque le importaba bastante de él de pensar que mereciera al menos la verdad por su parte.

“Sí, Chii. Creo que sea mejor que lo sepas de mí, más que enterarse de otras personas. No te lo he dicho antes porque no quería que la noticia ganara terreno. Pero quiero que lo sepas, dado que eres mi amigo.” empezó, al sentir un vago sentido de incómodo al pronunciar la última frase. “Hikaru y yo nos juntamos.” siguió, las palabras dichas rápidamente y en voz muy baja, pero inequivocable.

Vio la cara de Yuri tenderse.

Se quedó mirándole fijo, para no perderse ni uno de sus movimientos, de los cambios de su cara o de gestos involuntarios del cuerpo.

Pero no había nada de ver, porque Chinen se había quedado inmóvil.

Y él supo que su última esperanza acababa de romperse.

“Di algo, por favor.” murmuró al final el mayor, al sentir su respiración hacerse pesada.

Chinen se desplazó en la silla, nunca dejando de mirarle.

“¿Qué quieres que diga?” contestó, vagamente irónico. “¿Quieres que me felicite? ¿Quieres que te diga que soy feliz para vosotros?” chasqueó la lengua, con desdén. “No voy a hacerlo, si es esto que esperas.” se acercó de vuelta a él, los ojos entrecerrados. “Tú siempre fuiste a mi lado, Yuya. Siempre pasaste tu tiempo conmigo, siempre me buscaste cuando no lo hacía yo, siempre me escuchaste cuando tenía algo de qué hablar. Pues, ¿no significa nada, es todo en mi cabeza? ¿Qué significa Hikaru?” escupió las palabras como si tuvieran un sabor amargo, la voz peligrosamente cerca de un silbido, mientras casa silaba le entraba en la cabeza a Yuya, haciéndole daño.

Tuvo ganas de bajar los ojos, pero sabía qué no era justo. Al menos merecía ser mirado a los ojos.

“Yo... nunca he pensado en ti de _esa_ manera, Chii. Fui a tu lado, te escuché, te busqué porque eres mi amigo, y me importa de ti. Pero no puedo darte más que esto. Yo...” sintió que la voz le temblaba, e hizo una pausa antes de seguir. “Yo quiero a Hikaru.” dijo sólo sin añadir que nunca podría haber querido a él.

Vio un brillo en los ojos de Chinen, y se extendió para meterle una mano en el brazo, que el menor alejó de manera repentina y brusca.

“No me toques.” dijo entre los dientes. Yuya se mordió un labio, y despacio retractó la mano.

“No llores, por favor.” le imploró, seguro que si le hubiera visto derramar aunque una lágrima la tristeza que tenía por él en ese momento iba a ir mucho más allá de su límite de suportación.

“ _No_ _estoy_ llorando.” le dijo el menor, fiel a su orgullo.

Se quedaron quietos, de vuelta, al mirarse.

A Yuya le habría gustado saber qué decir, qué hacer. Aunque se les hubieran dicho, aunque hubiera aceptado el hecho que Yuri estuviera enamorado de él, no se sentía preparado por algo así.

Por otra parte, ¿Qué podría haberle hecho sentir mejor?

El hecho que siempre hubiera estado con él no importaba nada, como quería él no. Nunca había creído de poderle decepcionar de esa manera, porque no veía nada extraño en ninguno de sus gestos.

De todas formas, ¿Qué podía decirle? Al final no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero Yuya no podía evitar de sentirse culpable per esa mirada en los ojos de Chinen.

Estaba enfadado, decepcionado.

Triste, y eso era lo peor de tragar.

“Chinen... lo siento.” murmuró, sin osar volver a tocarle, aunque tuviera ganas de abrazarle, de consolarle. Porque por él era instintivo, natural hacerlo.

Era mucho menos natural ser en los zapatos de él que le había herido.

“No me interesa que lo sientas.” contestó el menor, en baja voz. Se levantó de la mesa, y hesitó unos momentos antes de volver a mirarle. “Yo… me voy. No quiero verte, no quiero estar frente a ti.” le echó un último vistazo, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego cambió idea.

Cogió la chaqueta con un gesto brusco y se fue, dejando a Yuya solo a la mesa, incapaz de responder a su última afirmación.

Estaba amargado.

Le habría gustado parar a Chinen, decirle hasta el infinito que lo sentía, hasta que no le hubiera creído.

Que le importaba de él y que por él era importante su vínculo, aunque nunca iba a llevar a lo que quería el menor.

Se sentía como si hubiera acabado algo.

Iban a seguir adelante como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque él no quería recordar y Yuri había ya comprometido bastante su orgullo para permitirse quejas.

Sabía qué no iban a verse tan a menudo como antes, que ya no iba a volver a buscarle.

Que el ‘no quiero verte’ no iba a ser momentáneo. Que Chinen iba a cortar lazos, tratando de seguir con su vida, pero sin olvidar.

Y tampoco Yuya iba a olvidar.

Siempre había dado el correcto valor a las cosas, y así como sabía cuánto valiera Yuri por él, sabía también cómo se sintiera ahora que estaba consciente de lo que el menor sentía por él, y del mal que le había hecho.

Sabía lo que significaba perderle.

Y dentro de sí no podía evitar de esperar que de alguna manera pudiera pasarla, porque era lo mejor que podía desear por él.

Que le olvidara, aunque teniéndolo siempre frente a sí.

Que olvidara lo que sentía, transformándolo en un error en que había incurrido.

Que Yuya por él de repente fuera una parte de su pasado, la que no dura.

La de que, años después, se olvidan los detalles, de que se puede sonreír de vez en cuando.

Sintió una especie de punzada al corazón al pensarlo; no le gustaba la idea que Chinen pudiera llegar a la conclusión que él no era importante, pero iba a aceptarlo si le hubiera devuelto su serenidad.

Iba a escabullirse de su vida, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Sólo esperaba que con el tiempo el menor pudiera entender que no le había hecho voluntariamente daño, que él también sufría, que a pesar del hecho que el suyo nunca iba ser amor, eso no significaba que los años pasados juntos no fueran nada.

Resignado al convertirse en un recuerdo, de todas maneras esperaba de no ser el recuerdo del dolor que le había causado ese día.

Era la última esperanza a que podía aferrarse, y no iba a dejarla con tanta simplicidad.

Chinen no era tonto.

Era inteligente, fuerte, aún más de lo que quería mostrar.

Yuya deseó que su inteligencia no fuera nublada por ese maldito sentimiento, porque la mente humana también tenía sus límites.

Los dos de ellos se habían parado allí, esa tarde.

Takaki confiaba en Yuri, y sabía qué él, en cambio, iba a seguir adelante.


End file.
